Dogs of War
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: From the time Alex was born, all he knew was war, even to the point where he called himself Der Widerstand. Every moment he lived, he wanted to destroy something. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dogs of War_**

_You all know me as Alex. Alex the German shepherd/ wolf hybrid who has a lack of emotion and is an asshole. Well, you probably also know that I am a strategist. Well, do you have any idea where I was born? In fact, do you know that I am not the child of two loving mates?_

_Yeah, you probably didn't know that. And my apathetic attitude? Well, that will be explained soon. Anyways, my name is Alex… well… that's what a police officer called me… My true name is Hundemörder. What does that mean? Well… you don't need to know._

_Anyways, a human named me Hundemörder because he thought it made me even more badass. Well, when it was revealed that I wasn't blind, but my eyes were a light grey… they were so light they looked silver, I was called Silber Augen. Silber Augen means Silver Eyes. _

_Well, when I was born, and yes I was born from the natural birthing process which is an effect brought on when a male wolf stuck his cock up my mother's vagina and tied them together… for an hour and a half. They fucked three times! Three fucking times! _

_Anyways, I was born through that process… and I was born to kill… and as irony would have it, I was born blind. I was blind for three weeks. Thank God my master didn't take his gun and send my soul to wherever it goes. _

_So I was born blind and after three weeks, my irises never changed color, remaining the original silver. You are probably saying, "Oh… you were born blind. Okay then, but what does that have to do with you being a ruthless prick?"_

_Well here it is you asshole. I wasn't born for a family pet. You see, in 1924, dog fighting has become a thing in Europe. They wanted the best dogs so they could win the big bucks. And in the part of Berlin I was born, dog fighting was extremely popular. Popular to the point where I was created to participate in it._

_Why would they make a wolf/dog hybrid for a dog fight? Well, hybrids can become insane. Sometimes, they are born insane. When I was born, I sniffed out my brothers and sisters and killed them, not because I wanted them dead, but because I had no rationality at that point. They needed to die and they needed to die now was my only thought._

_Well, after a month, dog fighting became my new parent. And that is where my story begins._

I watched the dog in front of me, an adult German shepherd, war scars across his face boasting that he had been in multiple fights and won. This dog wanted me dead, but I would kill the fucker first.

As the dog lunged at me, what he didn't take into account was my size. He was eighty pounds of pure muscle. I on the other hand, my weight was around ten pounds. And no, that wasn't muscle. It was puppy fat. I am a month and a half old and this is my first dog fight.

He came closer and closer, so I managed to get my pup legs into action and he ran right over me. Well, at the time, I wasn't a good runner, but jumping I could do. His throat was low to the ground… and I took my chance.

I leaped onto his throat, ripping and tearing into it. He was probably frightened by the fact that a ten pound fat pup is about to end his life… with teeth that couldn't do squat in the real world.

He begins struggling, trying to get me off. I just held on, my teeth digging deeper into his flesh. I wasn't going to rip his throat out. I wanted him to kill himself.

He keeps spinning, me holding onto his throat. His wanton acts of trying to get me off were killing him. My teeth weren't met for ripping, crunching, slashing, or chewing. But I was using them to hold on. Every time he struggled, my jaws closed tighter around his windpipe.

After three hours of this constant dance for life, he soon fell to the ground, not being able to breathe, and I held on for three more minutes before the life in him faded away.

_Not very cute is it? Well, if you wanted a cute pup story, it was not going to be found here. I was born for murder and you can't control a murderer for long… at least, I think you can't. You can't control me anyways._

_And that will always make me laugh._

I glare at my human, mostly because he shoved me into the fenced off killing arena. People are watching, laughing, joking, and pointing at me like I'm some piece of entertainment. I growl at them. I am five months old now and I hate humanity… I hate life. All life deserved to die. I killed butterflies that landed in front of me. I killed the air that entered my lungs… in a way of speaking. As I breathed in, I would chomp down, pretending the air was alive.

As they opened the fence and tossed the poor dog in, I had my target. Once I had a target, nothing would stop me from killing them. As the dog charged, I jumped onto the dog's back and lunged for the throat. My target didn't even know what was happening as I ripped his throat out. The people screamed and ran, not expecting the kill to be so brutal.

_If you hadn't been following along, I chose my target before the dog had been thrown inside its tomb. But it didn't die. I had jumped off the dog_ _and killed my target; my master. _

I couldn't believe it! I am free! I killed my master and became free! Deciding not to waste my freedom by being captured again, I ran into the alleys, escaping from the murder-loving humans.

_You are either happy for me, or maybe you're disgusted. I don't care which one you are. I rebelled against humanity… guess you can say I'm "Der Widerstand"; The Resistance. I am a rebel… for now anyways. To be a true rebel, one must learn the ways to wage war. And so I did._

As I walked across the cobble streets of Berlin, my stomach growling since I have only been eating scraps… and birds, but mostly scraps. I hear a vehicle approaching, and my hatred for humanity burns within me.

I turn to face the threat… and I see the polizei stop next to me. I didn't know what to do so I growled as they got out.

_When Germany lost World War I, their military was disbanded. Well, the military veterans, still young, joined the police force; the polizei. Well… not all, but some did._

One of the officers got out and walked towards me. "Hey, I know this dog! I saw him in the dog fights! You poor bastard."

The other officer walks next to him and asks, "He's a fighting dog? Should we put him down?"

The first officer laughs at the stupidity of his comrade's question. "Put him down? Why would we do that? He's a stray now. Let's take him with us! He would make a good police dog!"

The second officer stares at me like I was Lucifer. "I… I don't know. He looks dangerous. Maybe we should put the poor bastard down."

The first officer laughs again and walks towards me. I growl at him and glare. He was my enemy. I wanted to destroy him.

He kneels in front of me and says, "It's alright boy, it's alright. Look, I got a nice piece of meat."

He pulls out a piece of bacon and my eyes dart directly towards it. I wanted to destroy the human… but that German bacon was calling me, beckoning me to devour it.

I slowly walk towards him and I slowly bring my snout towards the bacon, smelling it, scenting if the human was being cruel and decided to put chloroform or poison inside of it.

Scenting that it didn't smell any different than a piece of bacon, I slowly grab the tip of it and jump away from him, landing closer to the wall before eating it. He smiles and pulls out another. I walk towards him again, still slowly, but a little faster before scenting it and grabbing it away from him before eating it.

He pulls out a third piece of meat and I frown at him. _'Jesus, how many pieces of meat does this guy have? Oh well, it tastes better than garbage.' _

I walk towards him and as I'm about to grab it and run, he pulls it away. "Nah ah, you aren't going to run and eat it this time. You're going to stay and eat it. So sit."

I knew there was a catch. Oh well, my stomach is growling and I wanted food. So, reluctantly, I sit down in front of him and he brings the piece of bacon in front of my snout. I bring my mouth towards it and grab it… and he places his hand on my back, preventing me from escaping.

I wanted to destroy him… but he fed me for no reason. He could have killed me and left, but he didn't. Once the bacon was gone, he looks at the second officer and says, "Open the door."

The second officer opens the passenger door, but the first officer shakes his head. "No you idiot, not the front passenger door, the back one. Open that door."

The second officer chuckles before going to the back and opening the door. The first officer then starts to rub my stomach… and I stare at him, unsure what he was trying to do.

And then it happened. He picks me up, his right arm supporting my rear while his left supported my chest, and he carried me to the car. I didn't know if I was supposed to growl or whine… so I did both.

He laughs hearing my growling and whining, mixed together as one noise. "It's alright stray. We're taking you to a nicer home."

As he put me inside the back of the car, he closes the door. I look to the front, but the two officers climb in and close the doors as well. Now I am officially stuck.

The second officer, the one driving, asks the first officer, "So… what shall his name be?"

The first officer smiles and says, "Well, I was thinking of naming my boy after my great grandfather… but I never did. So I decided to name this dog after him instead."

"Oh? And what is the dog's name going to be?"

"I shall name him Aleksander, though instead of that bloody K, it'll be an X. So his name is Alexander."

_And that is how I became officially Alex._


	2. Chapter 2

_Police Brutality_

_Berlin, 1924_

The car ride was unbearable. Locked in a metal box on wheels with two humans destroyed my sanity… and the sedative did too. I wanted to dig my teeth into the fleshy creatures, but I was just… chill…

I shake my head, refusing to go to sleep. I was a rebel! I am a rebel! I am… so… tired…

"Hey, go to sleep Alex. It'll be another… uh-oh."

The first officer looks back and sighs heavily. "Shit, he stepped on a sedative. Just keep driving while I get him relaxed. The poor devil will need the rest."

I see the officer reach towards me… and I bite down as hard as I can. The officer laughs since that sedative made it so I pretty much put my mouth on his hand… and fell asleep. The difference between sleeping willingly and a sedative is that I felt awful. I wanted to die… but I felt amazing at the same time. Comprehension for human technology is at an all-time low for me.

_I don't remember the drive. The only thing I do remember is the dreams._

I watch my opponent as they circle me, biding their time, relishing in the moment when they would strike.

I smile… till I feel something prick me paw. I lift my leg and fear unleashes its wrath on my mind. I stepped on a sedative… I could do nothing as sleep took me over.

The dog lunges and I can feel death coming closer as my enemy rips out my throat.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Alex! Wake up!"<p>

My eyes dart open and I see the human who picked me up standing in front of me. I growl… being that growling is something I do, and he rubs my head, to my dismay. "Oh Alex, you're such a laugh. Now get up. We're going to be training today."

I push myself to my feet, but I make sure to walk next to the human. I refuse to follow another human. All humans are evil and want nothing but to slaughter the creatures equal to or below them.

As we walk, I spot another hybrid, one that looks just like me. We see each other and he trots over to me and frowns.

"Who are you," he asks, a much deeper voice than mine.

"I am Alex, and you are?"

"That's none of your business."

I suddenly lunge and pin him to the ground. We are practically the same size, but I knew how to pin a dog quicker than anyone else could do.

"I asked you your name. Now tell me before I start tearing."

"You don't scare me dog," says the moron, "but I am impressed that you flipped me. The name is Volk."

I roll my eyes and climb off of him. I don't get the patriotic names. Just name the bastard and be done with it. Stop naming them after something that doesn't fucking make sense. Might as well name the dog Freiheit.

Volk stands up and chuckles before poking me with his paw. "You are a cool dog, you know that? We should hang out more."

I smile at him, never having a friend before. "Thanks, you are too. And when do you want to hang out?"

"Well… the Submission test is about to start, but other than that, right now."

_The submission test is basically a way to force a dog and show them that humans are in power and dogs are secondary. Submit to them or die in power._

Volk and I watch as one of the officers is beating the shit out of some German shepherd. The once beautiful coat is now covered in specks of dried blood and spittle. Blood sprays onto the ground every time the dog exhales through its nose. But the game is over. As the officer approaches, the dog lies down on its stomach, giving up the reign for power.

The thing gets a pat on the head and two bowls, one filled with water and the other with food. So giving up has its rewards apparently.

And then it was my turn. The first officer leads me to the dog beater and says, "Don't kill him. Just try to break him out of his ways. Please."

The beater smiles and nods his head. "Don't worry, I prefer not to kill the dogs. But if he refuses to submit, I have to keep going. So pray for him Frederick."

And that is when the test began.

The beater looks at me and shouts, "Lie down!"

What does that even mean? I cock my head and the beater sighs heavily. He probably thought I would resist, but I can't resist if I don't know what he wants, right?

"Um… Sit!"

I cock my head to the right and three of the officers start to laugh. My ears flatten as they laugh, a whine escaping my maw. I didn't like it when humans laughed at me.

The beater, seeing me react like that to the laughing, shouts, "Stop laughing at him! I can train an angry dog, but I can't train a sad dog! So shut the fuck up!"

He then turns his attention back to me, my ears perking up and the whining has officially stopped, and he says, "Come here!"

This command I know… and when humans say it, they want to beat you. I back away from him, growling.

The officers who laughed before had their focus on me. That is what they wanted to see, me resisting.

The beater starts to approach me, anger in his face. "I said come here!"

I back up even more, my mind clouded with fear. I didn't want to be beat for no reason.

He suddenly becomes enraged and throws the beating stick right at me. I duck, but it hits me, right above my right eye. I can feel blood flowing above my eye so I close it, not wanting blood in my eye.

The stick smacks the wall and rolls towards me. It stops when it hits my right leg… and I yelp in pain.

The beater frowns at me and, looking back to the officers, he says, "Grab him, but be careful. I want to investigate something."

The three officers jump down and walk towards me, approaching me like three demons preying on a poor, weak Christian man. I growl at them, not wanting them to get closer.

"Whoa, it's okay boy, we're not going to hurt you."

As he steps closer, I lunge. I hear the breath escape his lungs as twenty pounds of force smash into him, knocking him onto the ground. He is holding my head as my jaws are trying to reach his throat.

The other two officers grab me and pull me off, holding me onto the ground. They take out batons and one slams into my ribcage, causing me to yelp.

"Stop! Leave him alone," screams the beater. The officers ignore him and one stands up and kicks me, making my body slide across the ground. They were tired of me so they took it upon themselves to make me submit.

As one of the officers is about to bring his baton down on my jaw, I lunge, biting into the baton. The metal object tasted awful in my mouth, but I wasn't going to surrender for something I didn't do.

The officer starts to panic and his friends come and beat me off, blood spraying onto the concrete. The baton I bit into had a dent in it, plus three holes where my teeth punctured. Fuming in anger, the officer pulls out a pistol and fire thrice.

I felt something cut right through my body, going through my ribcage and exiting the other side of my body. My body exploded in pain, the area where I was hit felt like it was burning. I felt wet… and I was starting to become dizzy.

I lie down… feeling that wetness again from under me. It clung to my fur… and as I scented the air, I recognized the scent as blood. My mind became foggy and I felt like I wasn't going to make it.

The beater ran to the man with the gun and threw him onto the ground before kicking him, shouting, "Why the fuck did you ignore my orders?! I said hold him, not shoot him in the abdominal region!"

The other two officers start to walk away, but the beater turns towards them and starts to thrash them. One ends up losing a couple of teeth while the other's nose went crooked.

Once they were on the ground, the beater rushes towards me and, as gently as he can manage, picks me up and the first officer, the one named Frederick, rushes down and opens the door for us, taking me to the vet.

_"Is that what ended up getting you sent to the U.S?"_

_Nope, not even close. I stayed three months after this event. But life is hell… and going through hell just proves you're alive._

_One month later_

My body felt rejuvenated. I felt like I was reborn! The only thing that sucks is that the vet _trained_ me while I was being treated. He taught me how to lie down, to sit, and to come. Disgusting humans… though they are my saviors.

As I'm trotting along, Volk rushes towards me and tackles me. "Alex! Alex you're alive! I thought you were dead!"

I look at him and see he has three scars on him, possible from his submission test. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

Volk smiles and says, excitement getting the better of him, "We will finally get to actually go to work! We get to ride with the police officers! And guess what?! There is a robbery and they are trying to find the guy! And we get to go!"

I push Volk off of me and frown. "What? You mean we're going to sniff some guy out? When?"

"I told you, right now! So come on!"

He turns and sprints towards the cop cars, where a few officers are gathering, with me following close behind him.

Once we arrived, I see Frederick and he shouts, "Alex, come here boy! And you too Volk!"

We run to him and sit down in front of him and he chuckles before saying, "Good boys. Now get in the car."

As the back door opens, Volk jumps in and I simply climb inside before the door closes behind us.

Frederick gets into the driver's seat and his partner gets in the passenger's seat. Frederick starts the car and we drive off towards God knows where.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived, apparently it was the guy's last known location, Volk and I are released from the car.<p>

"Okay dogs, sniff around till you find something."

Volk starts to sniff around, looking for something important or something, I scent the air… and I smell the scent of an unfamiliar human. I start to walk around, managing my way into the building before heading upstairs.

"Where is Alex going?"

"I don't know. He usually keeps to himself so maybe he is doing just that."

As I walk up the stairs, the smell becoming stronger, I stop as a door blocks my way. I growl before ramming the door, knocking it off its hinges. Not like it was hard, being the door was already broken.

The guy turns towards me and, fear overtaking him, shouts, "What the hell are you?!"

I don't recognize the accent… though some of the Ottomans have it when they speak. But it doesn't matter.

I lunge at him and, as I slam into him, my teeth grabbing hold of his shoulder, he screams as we both go through the window. I had no understanding of falling to your death, but I will remember this day.

We fell four stories and, as we crash into the cobblestone… well… as he lands on the cobblestone with me on top of him, I hear a loud crack and my body collapses from the fall.

I wasn't hurt extremely bad, just the shock of falling and landing onto the human was enough to send me into lying on his chest.

Frederick and his partner rush over to me and Frederick exclaims, "What the hell just happened?!"

His partner shrugs his shoulders and, as he looks up, he points at the broken window. "Looks like they fell. Poor devil, he probably is half in."

Frederick sighs heavily. "I think he's all in. Poor devil, he was a good dog and-"

I suddenly let go of the dead human and I roll off him, my tongue hanging out of my mouth as I try to catch up on my breathing.

"Looks like he's not in at all. I knew this dog is full of surprises," exclaims Frederick as he leans down and places his hand on my chest.

"Surprising? He's not surprising. He's shocking because he just rode a Turk all the way down to the concrete! This dog has to be a sly thief because he stole the nine lives cats have."

Frederick smiles, but shakes his head. "No, he didn't steal nine lives. He stole fifteen. No ordinary dog would still be alive. He is no ordinary dog. He is special."


	3. Chapter 3

_Outbreak_

Something is happening. I don't know what, but something is happening. A man is giving a speech about… something about how the communists are evil, the Jews are impure, and the Treaty of Versailles is holding the true Germany back.

I hear people talking about the man. "Are you listening to this man?! He seems so passionate… I think he's right! The Jews are impure."

"This man… he was a corporal in the German army right?"

I… I… this man… I didn't like him. The way he talked… he is promoting a riot of sorts.

I see people fleeing the building, police sirens suddenly turning off before windows are getting smashed.

As the human finished his speech, he walks past the police officers… and pats me on the head. He was an awkward man, but he made my blood run cold.

"Ah, Mr. Adolf Hitler, how goes it sir?"

This man, Adolf Hitler, looks at one of the policed officers as he kneels down and starts to rub my back and sides. Why me? Why not… I look around and see the other dogs were gone. That is why I'm being pet like some house dog. I'm the only one there.

"It goes good Frederick. I see your companion here takes very well to being pet."

"Yes sir, he's been a police dog for three months now. He succeeds where other dogs fail. He has proven time and time again that he is truly outstanding."

Adolf smiles and pats my head. "Well now, that is fantastic to hear. Frederick, perhaps we should walk outside. The air in here is becoming thick."

Frederick smiles and the three of us walk outside.

* * *

><p>And outside looked like war had already arrived. Store windows were busted out, some buildings were on fire, all the while the people screamed, "Fuck the Jews! They only cursed us to fail! They cost us the war! They deserve to burn in their own greed!"<p>

Adolf shakes his head and says to Frederick, "Walk me to my car. I do not wish to see this."

Frederick nods his head and he lets go of my lead and walks Adolf to some vehicle. I turn… and spot a wolf. This wolf has brown eyes, a grey coat, and is trying to escape the mob.

He spots me and frowns… but his eyes go wide and he turns and runs the opposite direction. Something in my mind told my legs to move and so I did. I chased after the wolf, questions forming within my skull.

* * *

><p>I see him jump into the window of a burning synagogue and I follow, avoiding the burning lick of the flames. I duck under burning wooden beams, jump over holes in the ground, and avoid stepping on broken glass, all the while crawling through the building, chasing after a wolf.<p>

The wolf jumps through a window, sending glass all over the ground. As I get closer, a wooden beam breaks from the ceiling and falls, coming right towards me. As I get closer, my legs suddenly lose the ground beneath them and pain rushes through my body before being thrown out the broken window, landing on my feet.

I was scared shitless, but I keep on running, wanting to catch up to this wolf.

He runs past a car, to which I, wanting to earn style points, I jump onto the hood of the car before sliding off, getting a little closer to him.

* * *

><p>He makes a sharp turn… and fails to gain traction as his hind legs slide out from underneath him and the rest of his body follows. He hits a wall and slowly gets up, but I have him caught.<p>

He looks at me and sighs heavily. "Look, I don't know you so leave me alone."

I frown at him and ask, "Why did you run?"

"Because you chased me!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Before that! You looked at me and ran! So answer my question!"

"Or what?"

Bad move. I lunge, pinning him to the ground, and I demand an answer. "Either you tell me why or I listen to the air escaping your torn throat!"

He sighs heavily and shouts "You were always a fucking runt! If I had been able to, I would have ended you! Your mother… she was nothing but a fucking bitch! She deserved to die in the dark! And I hope you join her!"

I look at him and frown. "What… What are you saying?"

"I'm your father you fucking idiot! The name is Calin and I hope you remember that as I tear you apart!"

He bites into my shoulder, causing me to yelp before jumping off of him, his teeth ripping through my flesh. He jumps to his feet and lunges, slamming into me. He manages to pin me to the ground, but I snap my jaws around his right foreleg, hearing the snap of bone.

He yelps in pain and I bring my back legs closer to me before pushing him off, sending him onto his back, his broken leg hitting the cobblestone.

I push myself to my feet and lunge, my teeth grabbing the back of his neck. I twist and pull, anger building up within me.

I don't know when, but I ignored the snap of his neck. I keep on twisting and pulling till his neck separated, his jugular pushing out the frontal part of his throat, blood spraying out of it like some sick, twisted geyser.

I drop his body, having pulled enough to the point where his spinal cord had breached his neck, exposing itself to the night.

I look at the wolf… and anger builds up within me. "You are a liar! My mother mated with a different wolf! You just wanted to belittle me!"

And reality set in. "You… You are my father… No… No… Oh God, what have I done?! I… I… Why did you make me do it?! Why did you provoke me?! I… I just wanted to talk…"

I can't be here anymore! I twist and run, leaving his body behind. I ran in whatever direction my mind told me to go; Left, right, left, straight, back, left then right, turn, reverse, reverse that reverse, I didn't care, I just wanted to get away.

I rush onto the road, ignoring everything, and I feel something bright aiming at me. I ignore it… and the greatest pain shoots through my body… and then it disappears as everything goes black.

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but emotional... in a way... well I was crying. So hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be posted soon. Read, review, favorite, follow, do what you gotta do. **


End file.
